Nom de code : Predator
by Kaita-Chan
Summary: U.A / Aomine Daiki, commandant d'une équipe des forces spéciales américaines, est envoyé au Japon pour arrêter une terrible terroriste manipulant l'ADN humain. Il y fera peut-être une rencontre piège tout comme une rencontre changeant sa vie à jamais. / Part. 1 sur 3
1. Chapter 1

Plop !

Oui, je sais... Je commence un os et alors ? J'y tenais trop ! Je l'avais en tête et tout et tout puis paff... j'ai pondu ( mais j'ai pas mal =D ) la première partie de cet OS inspiré de Call of Duty Black Ops II. Ouais je joue à ce jeu !

Bref... je passe mon blabla et tout et tout pour...  
-

**Pairing :** Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga ( en arrière-plan Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya )

**Rating :** M à cause de la violence, des paroles mais aussi des futurs lemons.

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à leur créateur, histoire inspirée du jeu CoD : BO2 mais écrite et inventée par moi.

**Info :** Vous voulez la partie 2 ? Une review ! Si j'ai plus de douze reviews, je posterais dans moins de deux semaines après avoir reçut la dernière review la P.2 !

Plopi Plopa ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nom de Code : PREDATOR.**_

_PART. 1_

* * *

« Je suis Aomine Daiki, commandant des forces spéciales de l'armée Américaine de 2035. J'ai vingt-cinq putain d'années d'existence, sept de service et deux comme commando d'élite. Mon nom de code est Panther ou Predator. Mon arme favorite, le SMR. C't'un bon fusil d'assaut. C'mon bébé à moi. Tout les jours, j'le nettoie. J'aime pas le savoir sale ou savoir qu'il n'est pas nettoyé pendant un jour à cause d'une putain d'mission à la con !

Bien qu'j'sois commandant des forces spéciales d'l'armée Américaine, ce n'est qu'pour une section. Et cette section, c'est une créée rien qu'pour chopper un bâtard d'jap' ! Vous y croyez vous ? Perso, ma mère était jap', mais c'pas pour ça que j'aime cette race inférieure ! »

Si un jour il aurait pu prédire ce qu'y allait lui arriver... Il n'en serait pas là, au milieu de Tokyo, caché derrière ce bus qui avait été incendié. Son cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'excitation. Suant à grosses goûtes à cause de cette chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses membres bougeant tous seuls comme s'ils étaient téléguidés. Il aimait voir le sang. Mais croiser son chemin à lui, il n'aurait peut-être pas dut...

* * *

Il avait été appelé à la base militaire la plus proche de son domicile actuel. Encore une fois, sa mère avait pleuré en le voyant partir en uniforme, sac balancé négligemment sur son épaule et avec seul véritable compagnon, sa démarche décontractée. Encore une fois, son père n'avait pas voulu le voir. Se fichait-il de son propre fils ? Voulait-il le voir de nouveau risquer sa vie sur le champ de bataille ? C'était possible. Daiki n'avait jamais supporté son père à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs, mais aussi parce qu'il battait autre fois sa mère. Il avait arrêté le jour où son fils était revenu en uniforme des forces spéciales de l'armée pour se mettre devant son père, le regard noir et glacial, un sourire sadique le faisant frissonner d'horreur. Car oui, Aomine Daiki, vingt-cinq ans, faisait froid dans le dos de son père, lui inspirant que peur et encore la peur. Jamais il n'avait vu son fils sous son véritable jour. Jamais il n'aurait cru imaginé que son enfant puisse être militaire mais aussi un sadique pur et simple. Jamais... Mais pourtant il l'était et le sera toujours.

C'est donc d'une démarche dynamique et sereine que le bleuté entra dans la base. Les plus jeunes le saluant respectueusement, les plus vieux lui disant bonjour juste par crainte. Là-bas, on l'appelait le démon, le fauve, le prédateur d'où un de ses nom de code : PREDATOR mais aussi la panthère, et donc Panther.

Longtemps, ses supérieurs avaient hésités entre panthère et jaguar. Mais ils avaient prit la solution de la simplicité. Jamais un jaguar aurait un pelage bleu se rapprochant du noir alors que la panthère si. C'était con, mais ils s'étaient mit d'accord grâce à ce tout petit détail de rien du tout. Juste à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Quand il entra dans la salle des missions, son supérieur l'attendait ainsi que ses coéquipiers. Fronçant les sourcils, il les salua juste d'un signe de tête.

« Maintenant que chaque capitaine des sections spéciales sont là, nous allons commencer à expliquer votre mission messieurs !, fit le général d'un ton sérieux. Cette mission, vous ne la ferez pas avec vos hommes mais avec les autres capitaines de section. Je veux une totale coopération entre vous ! Si ça ne marche pas, je n'hésiterai pas à tous vous faire rétrograder ! Suis-je clair ? » Son ton froid et tranchant faisait de lui quelqu'un de sérieux. Jamais il n'avait employé ce ton avec ses hommes avant et là, il allait jusqu'à faire frissonner le capitaine Seijuuro qui, pourtant, donnait des sueurs froides à tous ceux croisant son chemin. « Le silence me réponds votre accord je suppose. Très bien. Voici les détails de la mission », fit-il en montrant le centre de la table sur lequel un hologramme apparu montrant comme pays... le Japon. Aomine grimaça en voyant dans quel continent on l'envoyait. « Aida Riko a beau être une femme, c'est une dangereuse terroriste. Elle avait disparu de nos écrans il y a de cela cinq ans alors qu'elle travaillait encore pour son père. Cela fait désormais trois mois qu'elle a refait son apparition. » Fronçant de plus belle les sourcils, le bleuté se rapprocha, examinant attentivement les données apparaissant sur l'écran holographique. « Nous l'avons nommée l'analyste à cause de ses capacités d'analyses dépassant celles d'humains normaux. D'après les quelques informations d'hommes envoyés en mission pour l'arrêter, elle ferait des manipulations génétique sur des humains âgés de seize à vingt ans. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du rouge de venir plus près de l'hologramme. Une lueur de satisfaction dansant dans ses prunelles vairons. « Donc, cette chose est une scientifique ? Ou plutôt une sorte de bourreau manipulant l'ADN humain pour son propre profit ? » fit-il avec un grand sourire. « Exact capitaine Akashi... » reprit le général voyant les yeux du rouquin s'animer d'une lueur folle. « Et votre mission est de l'arrêter avant que son objectif ne soit mené à bien ! Pour ce faire, vous devez vous rendre au Japon. Tokyo pour être précis. Nous avons eu l'accord des Nippons pour agir, et s'il le faut, de manière forte. Nous ne savons pas où exactement se cache l'analyste. Alors trouvez-la et arrêtez-la ! » Un nouveau silence lui vint comme réponse. « Midorima, tu t'occuperas dans la salle des commandes. Ton objectif sera de leur ouvrir chaque portes, de leur trouver de quoi se replier si besoin, et leur donner drones, soutient, n'importe quoi tant que ça leur sert !

- Bien Général !

- Akashi, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara, bonne chance pour cette mission ! »

Sans plus un mot, le supérieur parti, et avec un regard, les capitaines se fixèrent. Jamais ils ne s'étaient supportés, et là, ils allaient bosser ensemble. Quelle plaie ! Deux heures. Ils avaient deux heures pour se préparer et se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'attaque ainsi que sur le rôle de chacun. Ils partirent alors chacun de leur côté, marmonnant insultes sur insultes.

Quand les deux heures furent passées, ils étaient tout les quatre là. Midorima étant plus compétant avec les machines, il n'agira que pour les gros coups en mission. Pour donner le rôle à tout le monde, ça avait été une vraie bataille. Presque aussi difficile à gérer qu'une guerre. Mais en fin de compte, Akashi Seijuuro s'était retrouvé meneur du groupe à cause de ses excellentes compétences à établir plans sur plans et d'autres critères que le bleuté n'avait pas cru bon noter.

Aomine Daiki lui, s'était retrouvé dans le rôle de l'as à cause de ses excellentes compétences de blocage et d'attaque, analysant aussi parfaitement les situations. Il pouvait aussi bien se débrouiller seul en terrain ennemi qu'avec des coéquipiers. Excellent tireur au snipeur, il savait aussi se sentir à l'aise avait un fusil d'assaut ou mitrailleur comme avec un couteau balistique.

Kise Ryouta avait eu le rôle du copieur à cause de sa maîtrise de la copie : capable de reproduire tout ce qu'il voit de près ou de loin. Il avait aussi eu le rôle du caméléon à cause de la capacité de son bracelet électronique. Celui-ci lui permettait de vêtir l'apparence d'une personne précédemment tuée.

Murasakibara Atsushi lui, avait écopé du rôle du bloqueur. Surveillant sans arrêt les arrières de ses coéquipiers. Jamais il n'avait laissé passer quelqu'un entre lui et son équipe et d'après lui, jamais ça n'arriverait.

Avec un accord commun, les capitaines montèrent à bord de l'hélicoptère qui les attendait. Bientôt, bientôt ils auraient cette terroriste. Bientôt, ils ne bosseraient plus ensemble.

Et si cette dernière solution se retrouvait par être vraie ?

* * *

Trois heures étaient passées, et Aomine gesticulait sur le siège de l'appareil, chérissant par de tendres caresses son SMR qu'il tenait dans ses mains, jetant tout juste un regard à son autre arme debout, appuyée sur sa cross. Le Skorpion EVO était cette arme. Une mitraillette connue aussi bien pour une précision sans faille que pour sa légèreté et sa grande vitesse de tire. Sa maniabilité était excellente. Oh, Daiki la nettoyait aussi tout les jours, mais il préférait son arme d'assaut ! Pour lui, une mitraillette et un assaut c'était différent, pour Midorima, ça n'avait aucune différence. Et comme pour ses autres armes, le bleuté s'occupait aussi de ses deux autres petits bébés. Deux armes de poings. Des Five-Sevens qu'il maniait avait une habilité exquise en akimbo*.

Bientôt, la porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit et Akashi donna l'ordre de se mettre en tenue pour pouvoir sauter. Chose que fit le bronzé sans broncher. Et une fois tout le monde en tenue, un à un, ils sautèrent de l'hélico. Bras le long du corps, l'As se laissait tomber puis finit par appuyer sur un bouton de son uniforme. Deux ailes métalliques noires apparurent à son dos, le propulsant encore plus vite vers la terre ferme. De nouveau, il appuya sur un bouton et disparu de la vue du reste du groupe. Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent après avoir enclenché le mode capteur de chaleur de leur casque.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le foncé sur le sol.

C'était glauque. Depuis quand Tokyo, la capitale de la puissance Japonaise était... vide ? Il n'y avait personnes. Pas âmes qui vivent. Aucun bruit à part le vent qui soufflait entre les bâtiments et les véhicules en ruine. Leur capteur ne captant justement rien. Aucun mouvement, même pas celui d'un futur cadavre.

Et puis, tout s'enchaîna. Le radar de chaque membre de l'équipe se mit à émettre de bip sonore de plus en plus fort. Signe qu'un danger était proche. Puis rien. Juste un chien qui passa à côté du rouge puis du blond avant de s'arrêter devant le mauve. Il déposa sur le sol une sorte de petit paquet et déguerpit à l'entente d'un sifflement. Curieux, Murasakibara ramassa le paquet. Daiki lui, s'il avait put, aurait pâlit en voyant son partenaire de combat ramasser ce qui était une semtex*.

« Atsushi ! Dépose doucement la semtex. Ce n'est pas un paquet de bonbon ! Si jamais on nous observe et qu'on voit que tu l'as ramassée... tu es mo... »

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'explosif explosa. Ce qui restait du corps du mauve tomba sur le sol, ne laissant qu'une mare de sang et des bouts de chair dans un rayon de neuf mètres. Kise fit un pas en arrière par pur reflex et heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand il se tourna, il ne vit rien. Puis croyant avoir eu une hallucination, il se remit à regarder la dépouille de son ancien coéquipier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de soupirer comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, quelqu'un apparu devant lui. Grand et rouge. C'est tout ce qu'il vit avant d'être sauvagement projeté un mètre plus loin par un coup de pied à l'estomac.

Aomine se déplaça sur la droite à temps, pivotant alors sur sa jambe pour se donner un peu de vitesse et leva l'autre afin de donner lui aussi un coup à l'assaillant qui venait de se glisser devant lui. Son pied s'arrêta à quelques centimètres quand il vit que ce n'était autre qu'un gamin aux cheveux bleu clair. Quand il se remit correctement et qu'il se tourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kise était à terre avec sur lui assit un homme assez grand et à lunettes, Akashi était tenu au cou par un gars masqué alors que lui avait à ses côtés un gamin aux cheveux bleu. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que quelqu'un se glisse derrière lui sans un bruit, ne faisant même pas marcher son radar et mette un poignard sous sa gorge.

Bien qu'au début il avait été surpris par un tel revirement de situation, Daiki prit son éternel air blasé. Il étudia d'un rapide coup d'œil la situation avant de grimacer. Ce n'était pas bon. Si lui il voulait s'en sortir, il devait laisser Ryouta et Seijuuro là. Mais le truc, c'était comment faire ça s'il voulait rester en vie. Après tout, il était celui qui avait une lame sous sa gorge, l'effleurant de temps à autre.

« Taiga, reste ici avec celui la l'temps qu'on amène ceux-là.

-Bien capitaine.

-Kuroko, toi tu viens, Izuki, on y go. »

Le gamin hocha positivement la tête avant de rejoindre le grand à lunette qui tirait Kise derrière lui ainsi que celui qui avait Akashi. Il se retrouvait donc seul, avec ce gars dont il ne sentait que l'odeur et la lame contre sa gorge. Le bleuté soupira et tourna légèrement la tête, plaçant son regard lagon sur le bout de visage qu'il voyait. Puis il ne bougea plus, ne sentant que le souffle chaud de son ennemi sur la peau de son cou.

Quand la lame se baissa un peu, un grand sourire carnivore vint se peindre sur les lèvres du bronzé. Il attrapa le bras tenant l'arme blanche le tordant puis pivota légèrement et donna un coup de pied au niveau de la poitrine du rouge. Celui-ci grimaça, lâchant le poignard en partant vers l'arrière en titubant. Daiki en profita, attrapant le couteau au vol, fit face à son adversaire puis se stoppa à nouveau.

C'était quoi cette merde ? Pourquoi les seuls ennemis qu'il avait étaient des gamins ? Après celui aux cheveux bleus, voici le rouquin de service ? Aomine pesta, insultant le manque de sérieux du meneur qui osait envoyer des enfants sur le front. Franchement, c'est vrai, il était entré dans l'armée à dix-neuf ans, mais il n'était allé sur le champ de bataille qu'à ses vingt-et-un ans. Pas avant ! Et là, l'autre mettait des adolescents qui avaient le regard vide et qui étaient comme sans émotions en pleine guerre ? C'était pathétique !

Quand le gamin en question se redressa, il lança se qui semblait être un regard noir et glacial. Comment cet américain osait le toucher et le regarder ensuite avec pitié ? Jamais, jamais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé quelqu'un l'avait regardé de la sorte ! Et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait le faire ! De quel droit se le permettait-il ?

Taiga étouffa un grognement avant de cracher un peu de sang. Quand il se redressa complètement, il fonça sur le bleuté qui fronça les sourcils. Le rouge donna une droite dans le vide, s'abaissa pour ne pas recevoir le pied de son adversaire et tourna sur lui, faisant tomber l'américain sur le sol. De sa ceinture, il tira un second couteau qu'il voulu planter sur le foncé qui, de justesse, bougea la tête au bon moment. Taiga grimaça voyant que quelqu'un arrivait enfin à ne pas se faire avoir par lui. Ca en était presque amusant ! Aomine se mit alors à esquiver assaut sur assaut de l'adolescent qui ne cessait de vouloir le blesser. C'était clair, ce gamin l'avait pas à la bonne ! Et de nouveau, ils se firent face. L'un cherchant à vivre malgré sa passion pour le combat, l'autre ne cherchant qu'à tuer son ennemi. Le premier était Daiki, le second Taiga.

De nouveau, le bleuté examina la situation. Cet adolescent était un adversaire redoutable, magnant larme blanche bien mieux que lui. C'était un fait. Alors, doucement il glissa sa main vers sa ceinture et saisit un de ses deux five-seven. Une fois l'arme en main, il la braqua sur le rouquin. Surprit, il s'aperçut que le gamin n'était plus là. Où était-il ? Son radar ne bougeait même pas ! Pourquoi ? Par pur réflexe, il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le rouge qui avait de nouveau ce regard vide.

« D'une pierre deux coups ... »

Le rouquin avait l'air d'hésiter. Droite ? Gauche ? Leurre ? Pas leurre ? Sauter par dessus l'homme armé ? Se rendre ? Faire demi-tour et essayer de sauver sa vie ? Attaquer sans réfléchir ? La dernière solution était souvent celle qu'il faisait... quand il s'amusait. Là, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un prédateur tout en étant lui même prédateur. C'était assez étrange. Ce regard lagon perçant en intimidant plus d'un le fixant comme avec intérêt le désorienterait presque si... il savait éprouver quelque chose. Seulement, depuis son réveil, il n'avait aucun souvenir, aucun sentiment, rien... juste des techniques de combat.

C'est donc après une brève reprise de respiration qu'il chargea Aomine qui ne bougea pas. Et avant qu'il ait put dire ouf, un violent coup à la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance. Il l'avait, l'objet de son échange. Il avait maintenant la personne contre qui il échangerait ses camarades. Daiki n'avait pas bougé, jusqu'au dernier moment... Là, il s'était vite écarté pour asséner un coup léger mais brute à l'arrière du cou du rouquin qui était immédiatement tombé dans les pommes. Il en avait d'ailleurs ricané.

Il prit alors un bras de l'adolescent qu'il passa autour de son cou avant de le soulever pour le hisser sur son dos. Il riait encore. Il était certes très fort cet avorton, mais contre Aomine Daiki, personne ne faisait le poids ! Tout le monde l'évitait ! Il était connu partout. Aussi bien en France, au Canada, en Italie, en Chine, en Amérique ( la logique veut que... oui ), en Belgique, en Afrique... Le bleuté était réputé pour ses missions vite faite, avec nettoyage complet de la zone. Il ne laissait jamais une personne vivante. Personne ayant l'air suspect bien entendu ! Il était quelque fois, voir toujours radical dans ses méthodes d'attaques. N'hésitant pas à mettre des explosifs que ce soit dans des écoles maternelles où dans les métros tant que ça arrêtait sa cible. Daiki se fichait plus que tout de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres tant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien et que sa mission était affichée comme remplie.

On ne le prénommait pas pour rien Panther et Prédator. C'était un vrai dingue. Presque kamikaze. Sadique au plus haut point. C'était du jamais vu ! Il allait jusqu'à faire froid dans le dos du capitaine Akashi, quand il y arrivait ! Ce type, capitaine des forces spéciales américaine, était fou. Il aimait le sang, il aimait tuer, il aimait se battre.

Ça, c'était les données qui étaient mises sur l'écran d'Aida Riko. Celle-ci avait tout vu, du revirement de situation à la mise à terre de son plus fort soldat. Cet Aomine l'intéressait. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle éteignit l'ordinateur. Elle avait son nouveau cobaye. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de le chopper. Et elle allait le trouver, Kuroko était là pour l'aider.

* * *

Quand le rouge se réveilla, il avait d'abord la vue brouillée. Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal. Son souffle était souvent entrecoupé d'une petite quinte de toux. Quand il se redressa, son mal de tête s'amplifia et il grogna. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était quoi cette tenue ? Depuis quand être habillé en tenue militaire c'était son style ? Jamais ça ne l'avait été, jamais ça ne le serait !

Rageur, il bougea la veste qui lui tenait chaud, ne lui laissant plus qu'un débardeur noir. Il regarda alors autour de lui avant de se lever doucement pour essayer de ne pas tomber à cause de la douleur. Quand il fut debout, il s'appuya sur le mur de la pièce et avança lentement vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre devant lui, dévoilant un mec bronzé au sourire dément. Par instinct, il recula. Et il avait raison. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait pointé sur soi une arme à feu par un gars nippé comme à l'armée américaine.

« Réveillé l'avorton ?

- Moi ?

- Ouais... toi. Mais bon, pas besoin de répondre j'ai des yeux j'crois. Bon, j'ai quelques questions pour toi. »

Aomine entra, fermant derrière lui la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un coin de la pièce où il s'assit. Il tira de sa ceinture une de ses armes de poing qu'il pointa sur le rouquin qui recula, surprit.

« Quelles questions ?

- T'bosses pour qui ?

- Hein ? Comment ça je bosse pour qui ?

- Fais pas le con avec moi, gamin !

- Mais ta gueule le fou ! J'suis un lycéen qui sait même pas où il est et pourquoi il est habillé comme un militaire ! Toi, dis-moi où je suis ! »

Facilement il put lire le peu de surprise qui s'inscrivit sur le visage du bleuté. C'était vrai quoi, il était où là ? La seule chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'être allé à l'infirmerie du lycée après son ami Tetsuya et d'y avoir été soigné par la stagiaire infirmière. C'est tout. Alors, quand une once de colère pointa dans le regard bleu de l'homme en face de lui, il déglutit.

« Aida Riko tu connais ?

- Oh... euh... c'est la stagiaire infirmière de mon lycée... si je me rappelle bien. Pourquoi ?

- Tsss... cette enfoirée choisit ses hommes en se f'sant passer pour une infirmière sur leur lieu d'boulot ! La salope !

- Euh vous parlez de quoi là monsieur énigmes ?

- Du fait que ta stagiaire infirmière est une terroriste manipulant l'ADN humain. Et part je ne sais quel moyen, il semblerait que tu sois de nouveau... toi si on peut dire. »

Taiga cligna des yeux. C'était quoi cette bêtise que racontait ce gars ? Inventée, devait être ça ! Cette fille ne pouvait pas être une terroriste ! Puis depuis quand les terroriste manipulait l'ADN humain comme il le disait ? Ça devait être faut ! C'était sûrement une caméra cachée ! Il ne voyait que ça comme solution à la situation !

« Où est la caméra ?

- Quelle caméra ?

- Elle n'est pas cachée ?

- Tu es con ou quoi ? J'suis Aomine Daiki, capitaine des forces spéciales de l'armée américaine l'avorton !

- Ao... Aomine Daiki ! Le Aomine Daiki ? Celui qu'on nomme la panthère ou le prédateur ? »

Il était là, devant lui. A seulement quelques pas. L'homme qui avait tué son père et sa mère lui faisait face. Lui aussi avait du sang américain à cause de sa mère. Et il avait aussi vécu en Amérique. Mais savoir que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents était à deux mètres de lui le foutait hors de lui ! Il se mit donc à trembler sous la colère. Ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Il voulait le tuer ! Il s'était toujours promis de massacrer la personne qui avait fait du mal à ses parents. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si vite.

Doucement, il s'approcha du bleuté. Sa marche était presque comparable à celle d'un zombie. Fronçant les sourcils, Aomine s'enfonça dans sa chaise. L'ambiance était glaciale et meurtrière. Taiga continuait d'avancer, et une fois devant le bleu, il se pencha pour aller murmurer : « tu as tué mes parents salopard ! ». Après ça, il saisit le cou de Daiki qui, surprit, releva une jambe pour essayer d'éloigner le plus jeune. C'est qu'il avait une sacrée poigne le rouquin ! Alors, ne voyant pas d'autre solution s'offrant à lui, le capitaine asséna un coup au niveau de l'estomac du lycéen. Celui-ci recula, tenant son ventre avant de tomber à genoux. Ses larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par la colère et ses yeux tout aussi rouge à cause des larmes. Il murmurait sans cesse des « pourquoi » ou encore des « papa, maman ».

Prit d'un peu de compassion, le militaire se leva et s'approcha de l'adolescent qui fit un geste brusque quand il le vit arriver. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir enlevé les parents de cet enfant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ka... Kagami Taiga... »

Kagami ? Un Kagami avait été un de ses coéquipiers pour ne pas dire capitaine alors qu'il était encore un simple soldat. Kagami Saito avait été cet homme. Mais, ne voulant pas obéir aux ordres, le général lui avait donné comme ''mission'' d'éliminer cet homme ainsi que sa famille. Et le jour où il l'avait accomplit, les caméras de surveillance de la demeure des Kagami l'avait prit sur le fait. Daiki avait donc été traîné en justice jusqu'au moment où le général avait fait arrêter le procès pour enfin dire que cela avait été une mission. Dès lors, le petit soldat qu'avait été le bleuté avait été relâché. Il s'était ensuite promis de changer et de mettre tous sentiments de côtés. Chose qu'il fit et qui lui donna le nom de panthère ou encore prédateur mais aussi son grade actuel : capitaine.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il devait récupérer ses coéquipiers coûte que coûte ! Mais avec un adolescent sous le bras, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le prendre avec lui. C'était ça ou le rendre à la terroriste.

* * *

Pendant trois mois, la jeune femme n'eut aucune nouvelle de son futur cobaye. Pourquoi les radars ne montraient-ils rien ? Pourquoi le corps de son soldat était introuvable ? Et puis même, si ça se trouvait, ils étaient tout deux mort. Mais dans le cas contraire, de quoi se nourrissaient-ils ?

Trois mois que le reste de son équipe fouillait chaque millimètre de la ville déserte. Trois putains de mois que les coéquipiers de l'Américain mourraient à petit feu. Sauf un, le blond. Kuroko le trouvait intéressant au point de lui donner eau et pain tout les jours ainsi qu'une couche dans sa cellule et éclairage, laissant alors le rouge dans un piteux état.

Quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, Kise se leva, yeux plissés, sourcils froncés. Il restait un peu de sang séché au coin de sa bouche, mais ça, le turquoise sans fichait. Ryouta avait même l'impression que ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était difficile à savoir. Après tout, c'était un gamin contrôlé par une folle voulant réduire en cendre l'Amérique et le Japon.

Quand Kuroko mit un pied en avant pour rejoindre le blond, les alarmes retentirent. Aussitôt, il tourna les talons après avoir déposé un plateau métallique et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea en trottinant vers la salle de contrôle pour voir sa meneuse avec un grand sourire. Il fit alors couler son regard bleu ciel vers les écrans. Un petit sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Ils étaient tout les deux là. Kagami Taiga et Aomine Daiki. Aida se tourna vers le bleuté, toujours son rictus étiré et donna l'ordre aux membres de son équipe d'aller les chercher. Morts ou vifs, cela importait peu pour elle. Sans plus attendre, ils partirent à la recherche des deux gibiers.

Entre temps, en trois mois, Aomine et Kagami s'étaient mit d'accord. Le rouge aidait Aomine à terminer sa mission et si la chance y était, à délivrer ses « camarades ». En échange, le bleu devait réaliser son souhait et ce, seulement s'ils restaient en vie tout les deux. Au début, ça n'avait pas plut au soldat qui avait refusé puis accepté en voyant l'air combatif du plus jeune. Il en avait même rit. Ils avaient tout deux tissés des liens qui faisait que leurs échangent verbaux étaient explosifs. Et pourtant, ils se complétaient.

Et en ce moment même, ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. L'un rétorquant sur les propos pervers de l'autre. Le bleuté n'hésitant pas à donner des coups au rouge alors que celui-ci l'insultait. C'était tout un brouhaha qui se faisait dans les rues vides de Tokyo.

Pourtant, ils arrêtèrent vite de parler quand un ricanement leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils firent tous les deux volte-face vers la source du rire et Taiga émit un hoquet de surprise avant de grommeler alors que le commandant émettait un ricanement froid.

Ça promettait !

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Douze reviews et hop, partie 2 qui arrive ! =D

Merci à Moona-Sama, mon Imoto-chan pour avoir corrigé !

Kai'


	2. Infos

**Infos :**

Salut ! Non non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Loin de là ! Si les deux semaines sont passées depuis un moment, c'est pas vraiment de ma faute.

J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de santés, un pc qui déconne et donc, un chapitre entier ( voir même les 20 prévus –' ) à réécrire. De plus, j'ai eu d'autres problèmes.

Mais, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! La suite de cet OS sera bientôt posté ! Pardonnez moi, une nouvelle fois, du retard ! Attachez moi si vous le voulez et frappez moi ! ( Comment ça j'ai l'air d'une maso fana de bondage ? Jamais d'la vie ! ).

Fin bref, à bientôt pour la suite de Nom de code predator !

Kai'


End file.
